I'm In Love (seQuel Death Of Flowers) - (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: DaeJae Couple - BAP - setelah daehyun dan youngjae menjalin sebuah hubungan, tiba-tiba daehyun menjauhi youngjae. mungkinkah Jung daehyun hanya ingin mempermainkan youngjae? Ok. baca sendiri aja deh kalo minat, hehe *.*


**I'm In Love**

 **(Death Of Flowers)**

 **One Shot**

 **DaeJae (DaehyunxYoungjae)**

 **Genre : shounen ai - friendship - humor garing**

 **By : WhiellDaejae**

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy - Typo's bertebaran - Ff Absurd bermodalkan imajinasi - terinspirasi dari Update-an dae Kemaren dulu**

 **Ok.**

 **Happy Reading Readersnim ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.I'm In Love.**

 **.**

* * *

"arghhhh! " teriakan seorang pria yang memiliki mole dibawah mata kiri menjadi perhatian segilintir manusia penghuni ruang kelas XI C.

"tsk. kau berisik sekali dae. " suara bass menyahut teriakan nista daehyun.

"Bang… " panggil daehyun lesu, ia menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam kukungan kedua lengannya

"aku menjauhi youngjae.. .dan .. dia marah –mungkin "

"terang saja dia marah, kau terlihat seperti kumbang jelek yang sedang menggoda kupu-kupu indah, "

Daehyun memandang tak suka kearah yongguk

"ah.. akan aku perjelas. Kau kumbang jelek itu. Dan youngjae adalah si kupu-kupu, kau mengungkapkan seluruh perasaan mu dengan adegan konyol,

kau terus mendekatinya, tapi.. saat dia sudah mulai jatuh, kau malah menjauhinya.

Tsk. sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak mu itu eoh ?" untuk pertama kalinya, daehyun mendengar yongguk berpidato panjang lebang kali ting- -lupakan.

"jadi.. apa alasanmu menjauhi nya? Apa kau memang hanya ingin mempermainkan saha—"

"seolma ! " pekik daehyun cepat, seraya berdiri menunjuk yongguk tak sopan. Si bodoh itu lagi-lagi menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kelasnya.

Yongguk menatap tajam kearah daehyun, membuat daehyun bergidik ngeri. Ia kembali duduk manis –lemas.

"—ak aku.. –aku akan berfikiran aneh saat bersamanya.. –jan –jantungku terus berdetak menggila saat –me melihat wajahnya, dulu tak separah ini…

Aku tidak bisa dekat-dek—"

"jadi kau rela melihat dia berdekatan dengan orang lain? " potong yongguk, ia tersenyum menang mendapati daehyun menatapnya sengit

"tentu saja tidak ! " ujar daehyung lantang

"Yakkkk ! bisakah kalian diam?! " bentakan keras tersebut berasal dari seorang pria sipit yang sedari tadi tidur telentang diatas marmer.

"apa yang kau fikirkan saat bersamanya? " selidik yongguk. Tak memperdulikan teriakan sayang dari sepupu kekasihnya

"akuinginmenciumnya" daehyun berucap kilat

"mwo? " beo yongguk tak mengerti

"Aku ingin menciumnya! Jika boleh aku juga ingin memeluknya.. meRAPE ny—

-Arghhhh…. ! " ucapan mesum daehyun terpotong lagi karna pukulan yongguk tepat mengenai kepala belakangnya.

"cih ..! dasar mesum " desis seorang pria cantik yang sedari tadi sibuk menyalin catatan. Ia melenggang pergi, mengantisipasi telinganya dari pembicaraan porno dua laki-laki labil dibelakangnya.

"apa kau hanya menyukai fisik youngjae, aku yakin kau hanya ingin menikmati tub—"

"aku tidak sepicik itu Bang yongguk. " mata elang daehyun berkilat tajam

"lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa menghandle 'keinginan' mu itu? Setidaknya jangan menjauhinya seperti ini. atau kau hanya akan kehilangan –dia " yongguk menyenderkan punggunnya, memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum melirik daehyun yang termenung

"aku sudah bersamanya seumur hidupku, aku mengetahui sifatnya luar dalam, Dia maniak game, dia sangat baik karna selalu memberiku makanan. Sepanjang ingatan ku, aku selalu menyukainya.. ani sangat mencintainya…

tapi kau tau, berhadapan dengannya saat ini, terlebih setelah aku menyatakan cinta ku.. itu tidak mudah, jantung ku bergejolak gila seakan tak percaya bahwa aku sudah membongkar rahasia hatiku.

bahkan aku hafal siapa saja makhluk-makhluk brengsek yang ia sukai."

"itu pasti sakit"

"yeah.. sedikit " lihir daehyun hampir mirip bisikan

"kau hanya perlu mempertahankan cinta suci mu tanpa perbuatan senonoh seperti itu anak muda. Jangan hanya menjaga hatinya.. kau juga harus menjaga raganya mm… ? " yongguk berujar bijak. Daehyun cukup terperangah mendengar kata paling indah yang mengucur dari bibir yongguk

Tiba-tiba pandangan daehyun berubah sendu " tapi sekarang dia marah padaku.. ."

"haha.. kau tenang saja… aku punya ide untuk membuatnya memaafkan mu.. mm…tapi… -" yongguk menggantungkan kalimatnya

"tapi ? "

"resikonya.. kau tanggung sendiri, Oke " senyum nista terpantri diwajah tegas yongguk, daehyun merasa sedikit janggal dengan ide sang ketua kelas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.I'm In Love.**

 **.**

* * *

Kebisingan ruang kelas XI A tak dipedulikan oleh seorang pria manis berpipi ganda, aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya Nampak kelam sehitam buah pualam.

Tak perlu ditanyakan atau pun diperjelas kenapa dan mengapa sang pria manis menekuk wajah chubbynya. Siapa lagi jika bukan peringai sahabatnya? Ah atau mungkin kekasihnya. Dialah dalang dari semua kemuraman sang pria manis.

"hey.. berhentilah mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. Benar-benar bukan dirimu.."

Celetuk pria bersurai hitam dan memiliki kulit seputih susu –Junhong

"hm " youngjae merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Dijauhi sahab- -kekasihnya tanpa tau kesalahan dirinya benar-benar membuat nya frustasi.

Gemirisik speaker yang menggantung masing-masing dipojok kelas berdenging nyaring, beberapa siswa Nampak menutup telinganya.

 _"_ _ekhem.. tes.. ? oi.. ini sudah menyala kann? "_ suara yang cukup familiar terdengar nyaring memenuhi seluruh ruang kelas youngjae, bahkan seluruh ruangan yang ada di gedung tersebut.

 _"_ _pabbo! Cepat lakukan… "_ suara kedua menyahut dari kejauhan, cukup kecil namun masih terdengar jelas

 _"_ _hmm.. setelah ini aku rela dihukum apapun, jeoseonghamnida untuk seosaengnim dan ketua club penyiara—"_ gema berdebum disusul suara mengaduh memotong _penyiaran_ seseorang tersebut.

 _"_ _jangan bertele-tele JUNG ! "_

Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang kala suara husky disiaran tersebut mengumandangkan marga saha- -kekasihnya

Penghuni gedung tersebut tercenung, penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan _si penyiar_

 _"_ _Mian Jae.._

 _Sasireun cheom bwasseul ttae buteo~_ _geudael_ _.._ _johahaetdago~_ _  
Malhagiga naegen cham eoryeo_ _.._ _wotdeongeojyo_ _~"_ sebait lagu mengalun lembut dari speaker sipengeras suara, semua makhluk dalam gedung tersebut terpana oleh kemerduan _si penyiar._ Iringan gitar juga ikut andil menemanis suara empuk tersebut.

Si objek yang menjadi tujuan sipenyiar mematung tak percaya, ia benar-benar tal pernah mengira saha- -kekasihnya akan melakukan hal konyol –lagi.

Wajah kusutnya mengedur perlahan berubah kemerahan. Kasak-kusuk teman sekelasnya tak ia pedulikan. Otaknya terlalu bLank untuk merespons.

petikan gitar masih mengalun indah _" Meon—"_

 _"_ _Daehyun-ah.. Cepat lari ! himchan ada diujung lorong! "_ lagi-lagi suara husky itu memotong tindakan romantic daehyun.

Awalnya respon daehun hanya anggukan sekilas, tapi beberapa detik berselang otaknya menyerap arti kata _'himchan'._ _daehyun_ hendak meminta penjelasan yongguk, namun si objek telah melarikan diri terlebih dulu.

 _"_ _-m –mwo ?!"_

 **#Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Teriakan daehyun yang terlampau keras menybabkan gelombang suara yang tersalur berdenging keras, bunyi grasak-grusuk menyeruak memenuhi gedung sekolah. Tawa lepas dari seluruh penghuni sekolah melolong kencang, minus youngjae yang masih terpaku,

 _"_ _yak ! Bang Yongguk ! tunggu Ak – "_ daehyun menggantung kalimatnya, bukan karna disela seenak jidat oleh yongguk melainkan maniknya bertubrukan langsung dengan sang Ketua Club Penyiaran. Kim Himchan. daehyun meneguk ludahnya paksa merasakan aura gelap menguar dari sosok cantik himchan.

"-ha –hai Ketua ! Ak- aku hanya…. " ujar daehyun gugup. Percakapan dua makhluk tersebut masih tersiarkan secara otomatis

 _"hanya_ _Apa Hmm.. ? "_ Tanya himchan penuh penekanan

 _"_ _AKu hanya ingin minta maaf karna menjauhi youngjae, dan yongguk menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang terkesan! "_ daehyun menjawab secepat kilat. Tanpa jeda ataupun koma

Gelak tawa terdengar membahana, membuat gedung putih tersebut terlihat hidup. Bahkan staff-staff yang duduk manis diruang guru ikut terkekeh pelan, namun tak semuanya terlihat senang, tentu tidak semua makhluk menyukai tandak-tanduk seseorang kan? Decihan geram juga terjadi secara bersamaan dengan gelak tawa tersebut.

 _"_ _lalu apa melakukan hal ini membuatnya terkesan? Kau percaya diri sekali"_ himchan bertanya sarkatis

 _"_ _entahlah, aku hanya melakukan apa yang terlintas dihatiku, terlebih untuk cinta pertama dan terakhir ku. "_

Hening.

Entah kenapa daehyun yang beberapa bulan lalu baru saja membuat seluruh siswa heboh dengan pengakuan cintanya, dan sekarang ia malah melakukan adegan melodrama dengan perminta maaf-an yang agak –berlebihan ? oh.. ayolah.. tidak ada yang berlebihan jika kita melakukan sesuatu untuk orang terkasih bukan?

 _"_ _kau terlihat seperti pemula dalam hubungan percintaan.. "_ himchan memandang remeh kearah daehyun

 _"_ _bukan hanya terlihat. Tapi memang itu kenyataanya! "_ sungut daehyun kesal.

Senyum miring himchan keluarkan, daehyun tak menyadari kalimat pernyataanya yang cukup memalukan hingga keheningan yang baru saja menghinggapi gedung tersebut terpecah oleh tawa lepas makhluk dalam gedung putih itu.

 _"_ _pabo.. speakernya masih On tuh "_ himchan menyeringai menang kala melihat mata elang daehyun membulat –lupa. Ia melupakan _speaker_ klub penyiaran yang masih dalam mode On. Dan artinya.. semua . semuanyaa mengetahui kejombloan daehyun selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir.

 _"_ _OMMO! "_ pekik daehyun keras. Ia segera mematikan tombol merah bertuliskan ON.

Ahh.. apa yang akan daehyun lakukan jika bertemu youngjae. ?

Masalah terbesarnya adalah… -dulu saat junior high school ia mengaku tengah berkencan dengan gadis cantik. Malah daehyun sering kali berganti pasangan, pasangan bohongan tentu. Gadis sewaan yang direkomendasikan sang sepupu –dantalion.

Himchan sendiri sudah terbahak lepas, melupakan kesalahan fatal daehyun yang membobol ruang club nya. Daehyun tak memperdulikan tawa puas himchan ia sibuk meratapi nasibnya setelah ini.

Sanggup kah ia keluar dari ruang penyiaran ini? sanggupkah ia menjelaskan dua fakta kesalahan pada youngjae?

Hukuman ?

Tsk. si Jung pabbo ini tak memikirkan itu sama sekali, toh hukuman adalah makanan pokoknya disekolah ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.I'm In Love.**

 **.**

* * *

Ditempat lain, tepatnya Ruang kelas XIA dimana youngjae menimba ilmu, pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa, sang guru killer tak menghiraukan _siaran konyol_ yang daehyun lakukan.

"ARGHHH ! JUNG PABBO! " teriakan youngjae teredam oleh ranselnya. Semua mata terpana oleh tingkah absurd youngjae yang biasanya selalu menjaga image kalemnya.

Seorang youngjae yang hanya bisa cerewet dan kacau oleh makhluk bernama Jung daehyun itu kini tengah melesakkan kepalanya kedalam ranselnya yang terbuka.

"pfttttttttt " junhong membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tawanya tidak pecah.

 _"_ _kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini? membohongiku dengan status kencan palsu heh? Aku benar-benar merasa jahat. Jahat sekali pada sahabat ku yang selalu ada disampingku. Melukainya tanpa sengaja, aku benar-benar bodoh…_

 _Mendengar 'aku adalah cinta pertama mu' itu sungguh membuatku bahagia,_

 _Mungkin aku adalah seorang masokis, mengejar kebahagiaan semu. Padahal tuhan telah memberi ku kebahagiaan nyata didepan mataku. Betapa bodohnya kau Jae…_

 _Tingkah konyolmu semakin membuatku jatuh dalam planet cinta seorang Jung Daehyun "_

* * *

 **.**

 **.The-End.**

 **.**

 **.I'm In Love.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Taman rumah minimalis yang terletak dibelakang rumah keluarga yoo tampak tengah disinggahi oleh dua manusia bermarga Jung dan Yoo. Duduk berdampingan diatas rumput hijau. Menyender santai disebuah pipa besar berdiameter 50cm.

"jadi ini hari terakhir hukuman mu? " Tanya seorang pria berpipi chubby –youngjae- pada makhluk disampingnya

"yap.. ! aku benar-benar kenyang oleh hukuman yang himchan berikan." daehyun melabuhkan kepalanya di pundak sempit youngjae. mereka telah berbaikan , ahh bukan, maksudnya.. daehyun sudah berhenti menjauhi youngjae, takut pemilik hatinya direbut orang lain.

"kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan alasan mu menjauhi ku? " pertanyaan terpendam itu akhirnya keluar juga dari bibir kissable youngjae, karna memang daehyun hanya menjelaskan alasan nya berbohong tentang status kencannya semasa junior high school

"kau benar-benar ingin tau ? " daehyun menjawab pertanyaan youngjae dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Youngjae mengangguk.

Daehyun tersenyum tampan, tangan kanannya bergerak menari dagu youngjae agar bersitatap denganya. Youngjae terpaku, terhipnotis oleh mata elang kekasihnya. Senyum tampan daehyun masih setia bertengger diwajahnya.

Bibir tebal daehyun mendekati bibir kissable youngjae, daehyun menjaga jaraknya sekian mili sebelum bibir mereka saling terpaut "aku selalu ingin mencium mu saat kita hanya berdua, Saranghae " lirih daehyun lembut, sapuan nafas beraroma mint tercium hindung mungil youngjae, wangi yang selalu ia sukai.

Kecupan lembut memutuskan jarak yang tadi tercipta, youngjae sempat membelalak tak percaya, tapi melihat wajah damai pria-nya. Ia turut larut dalam kecupan lembut tak menuntut tersebut. Menutup kedua hazelnya mengikuti alur penyaluran kasih sayang yang daehyun ciptakan.

Kecupan manis itu daehyun akhiri, ia takut lepas kendali dan melakukan 'iya-iya'.

Daehyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang kekasih, bergerka menarik youngjae mendekat dalam kukungan kakinya. Memeluk erat pinggang ramping youngjae,

"Saranghae Jung Daehyun.. " bisik youngjae seraya menundukan kepalanya, ia tak mau daehyun melihat pipi chubby nya yang telah berubah warna.

"Nado.. neomu saranghae Jung Youngjae… " ucap daehyun merdu. Ia menyampirkan dagunya dibahu kanan youngjae, semakin mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya.

 _"_ _semoga dengan kecupan ini kau tak menyalah artikan nya jae.. aku harap kau bisa merasakan ketulusan ku. dan tidak menganggap ku 'hanya mengingikan' tubuhmu seperti yang Yongguk katakan. Aku akan menjaga jiwa raga mu dengan segenap hatiku._

 _Merawat cinta murni kita agar tak tercemar oleh keegoisan._

 _Aku Mencintai mu Jung Youngjae…. "_

* * *

 **END...**

 **. R &R ? . **

**.Hope your enjoy ^^.**

 **.**

* * *

sequel ini muncul gara-gara update an si jung, tapi ya gitu, inspirasi itu malah disini keliatan kaya CameO doang.. aku tau daejae moment nya juga dikit, yaa apalah daya, otak ku cuma bisa berimajinasi sampe segitu doang..

Makasih banget yang Udah R&R di FF **"Death Of Flowers"** gak yangka ada yang suka sama tuh ff absurd : **Emaknya Daehyun - Han Dalgi - Miss Ngiweung - Bbangssang - daejae ship - rimajaehyun - Just Daejae - Chayeon - TaeHyun - Umari - she3n** **n0 - YaHo TD**

 **makasih juga yang udah Favorit-in ff aq, hee maaf , dari kemaren kelupaan mau ngomong makasih "buat yang udah favorite -in ff q^^**

 **eh satu lagi, makasih yang udah review di ff "Demon1004 In Tenebris" ^^ : Just Daejae - emaknya Daehyun - Miss Ngiweung - jokemato daejae - Han Dalgi - Bbangssang - Chayeon**

 **see You Next Time Readersnim ^^ #maybe**


End file.
